Meeting His Match
by Vezza Angel
Summary: Teasing her was so much fun. So was baiting him. He loved to tease her. She loved to hate him for it. This is May's adventures in the Johto region, and how she deals with her biggest rival. But could there be something more between them than just rivalry?


**Ok, if I'm counting right, this is my fourth fic? Yeah, my fourth.** **Just checking. My memory is awful lately. Anyway, my first fic without an OC, so sorry if any of the characters are a bit OCish... Anywho, review and subscribe!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

May gazed around at the expansive arena. It was amazing. She couldn't believe she was actually here. She'd finally made it. But she hadn't seem either of them yet. So she was on her guard. She'd met up with Soledad at the harbour, and they'd had a great time catching up with each other. Soledad was even going to be watching her compete in the contest this afternoon, and it was comforting to know she already had somebody there to support her. But it was unusual, to say the least, that they hadn't turned up yet. She was extremely suspicious...

"Earth to May! This is Soledad! Snap out of it, girl!"

May blinked at Soledad as she bumped into her. They'd just come to see the contest arena before going to practice some of her combinations.

"So, it's pretty impressive, huh?"

May nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah."

Soledad sighed. "Come on, May. Stop being such a drag. Let's go practice!"

May grinned at her friend/rival. "Your more excited than I am, and your not even entering the contest, Soledad."

"And why shouldn't I be? I'm watching one of my best friends, the Princess of Hoenn, in her first Johto Pokemon Contest!"

May sighed. "It's only the New Bark Town Pokemon Contest, you know. It's not as if it's the Grand Festival."

Soledad laughed at May's expression. "I know, but I'm still going to root for you this afternoon."

"Thanks."

"Now come on! Let's go!"

(Practice area)

"Alright, Squirtle, let's go!"

The little water turtle leapt into the air and used Rapid Spin. Then, a Bubblebeam shot out of the four holes in his shell, creating a gorgeous bubble display. The Bubblebeam was followed by an Icebeam, causing all the bubble to freeze in midair. Using the momentum from his spinning, Squirtle bounced off all the frozen bubbles, causing them to smash into tiny, glittery pieces, creating a beauiful silver confetti.

Soledad smiled to herself. "If Drew isn't at least slightly impressed this time," she thought to herself,"the boy's mad."

Squirtle landed, and bowed amongst the falling confetti-like ice. May smiled and bowed as well.

Soledad smiled again. "It's obvious they've been working very hard to get that performance right," she thought," and they've perfected it."

May ran up to her. "So what did you think, Soledad?"

"I think that performance'll get you to the battle rounds."

May was about to answer, when a voice cut across her. "Is that you May? Oh, it is!"

May turned, and what she saw made her groan inwardly. Of all the people in Johto who had to interrupt her last-minute training, it had to be him.

She sighed. "Hi, Harley."

The tall man stopped in front of her. "Hi, May. I was wondering when I'd run into you and Soledad. A little bird told me your entering the contest this afternoon?"

May gritted her teeth. Sometimes, she really couldn't stand Harley. "Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"No, but I'll cheer you on, hun. No sign of your boyfriend yet?"

May blinked in confusion. "Boyfriend?"

Harley smirked. "You haven't forgotten Drew already have you, hun?"

May blushed a light pink colour. "Drew isn't my boyfriend!" She yelled,"and he never will be. I can't stand him! Why would I ever-"

"Don't say it, May, you might hurt his feelings if he hears about it."

May pinched the bridge of her nose. She really didn't feel like having a yelling match with Harley at the moment. She glanced up at the clock on the one side of the practice field. Her eyes widened in horror.

"No! Is that the time? I am so gonna be late! Bye guys! I gotta make tracks!"

With that, she dashed off in the direction of the Contest Arena. Soledad glanced at Harley.

"It's suspicious that we haven't seen him yet," she said warily. Harley nodded as he watched May running towards the arena.

"Yes. It is."

* * *

><p><strong>Was that a cliffie? Maybe. That's up to you to decide. I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm still going to work from the lovehate angle, because it's fun and easy to write this kind of story. Anyway, hope you enjoy fic number four! And before I forget (I remembered this time), I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed my stories, and alerted me and my stories! So, please review ****and subscribe! All flames'll be turned into marshmallows! :-)**

**TTFN,**

**Vezza Angel **


End file.
